Premier combat
by Likidskin
Summary: Bellatrix a entraîné Hermione dans ce but : l'amener au combat avec les mangemorts. La jeune sang-de-bourbe qu'elle a libérée de prison et de laquelle elle se rapproche de plus en plus. Ce soir, Hermione fera ses preuves. Bellatrix n'en doute pas. fait partie de l'histoire "Parce que de l'abandon, la haine est encore trop douce"


**« Qui sème la haine récolte la violence, la vengeance, la mort… » (Jean-Christophe Grangé)**

* * *

Ce chapitre fait partie de l'histoire _Parce que de l'abandon, la haine est encore trop douce_. C'est une sorte de prequel puisque c'est au sujet du premier combat d'Hermione parmi les mangemorts. Changement de point de vue.

n'hésitez pas à commenter et bonne lecture!

* * *

Après des semaines de préparation, Bellatrix pouvait dire que cette jeune fille était prête. Prête pour son premier raid. Prête pour combattre. Prête pour tuer. Cette jeune fille qu'elle a sauvée du cachot. Cette jeune fille pour qui elle éprouve des sentiments forts. Cette jeune fille qu'elle veut continuer à voir et protéger. Sa fille.

Un raid mangemort avait été planifié pour le soir dans un village sorcier pro-moldus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de frapper fort dans ce genre de petite collectivité pour montrer que rien ne serait laissé au hasard, que rien ni personne ne serait épargné. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient bien sûr les bienvenus pour cette petite fête.

-Tu as bien travaillé, gamine. Va te reposer, je te veux en forme pour ce soir.

-Pour ce soir ?

-Oui, tu nous accompagnes. Tu vas montrer à tous à quel point tu es forte, puissante. Tu vas me rendre fière. Ce soir, tu participeras à un raid. Tu viendras pour ton premier combat. Tu montreras à tous à qui tu es dévolue désormais. Tu leur montreras que tu es mieux sans eux. Tu montreras à l'Ordre qu'il ne fallait pas t'abandonner. Tu libéreras ta rage et ta haine. Tu feras souffrir ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Bellatrix baissait la voix jusqu'à susurrer à l'oreille d'Hermione. Son but était clair : mettre en colère Hermione pour qu'elle puise toutes ses ressources, toute sa puissance afin de faire le plus de dégâts possibles sans culpabiliser.

-Ma chérie, tu sais que je suis là pour toi... contrairement à eux. Allez, va dormir un peu, je viendrai te chercher quand il sera l'heure.

Hermione était comme dans un état second en retournant dans sa chambre. On l'aurait dit en transe. Elle ne faisait attention à rien. Ces yeux perdus dans le vague laissaient voir la souffrance, la douleur ressenties lors de son emprisonnement, en voyant que personne de l'Ordre, aucun de ses amis ne venaient l'aider.

Narcissa la croisa mais n'obtint aucun regard, aucun signe. Elle en devina immédiatement la cause et alla vers celle-ci.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Que veux-tu dire, ma chère sœur ? Demanda innocemment Bellatrix.

-Avec Hermione. Elle n'a même pas réagi en me voyant.

-Je l'ai mise en condition.

-En condition ?

-Elle nous accompagne ce soir. Ce soir est un grand soir pour elle, pour moi, pour nous tous. Elle va montrer ses capacités et nous allons montrer qu'Harry Potter est un lâche et que même ses amis se détournent de lui. Bellatrix ria follement. Elle était si fière de sa protégée.

Narcissa se demandait quelle folie avait de nouveau pris sa sœur. La jeune fille du Trio d'Or déchue, sortie de prison par Bella, allait être emmenée sur un champ de bataille par celle qu'elle considérait quasiment comme une mère ? Narcissa ne savait même pas s'il fallait discuter, disputer ou rire avec Bellatrix.

Le soir comme prévu, les mangemorts se réunirent dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis avec élégance et noblesse faisant frémir quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Bellatrix arriva la dernière avec sa protégée, celle qu'elle commençait à voir comme une fille, pour l'introduire auprès de ses compagnons. Elle posa un regard sur son maître et jubila avant d'incliner rapidement la tête.

-Bella, quelle joie de te voir. Débuta Voldemort. Et avec la sang-de-bourbe si chère à nos yeux. Oui, mes amis, Hermione Granger comme vous avez pu le constater il y a quelques semaines au détriment d'un de nos alliés, appartient à Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Elle est sous leur charge, sous leur protection. Personne ne lui fera de mal. Est-ce clair?

La question fut posée brutalement avec une voix féroce et froide qui en intimida plus d'un, ce qui réjouit Bellatrix. Au moins pourra-t-elle se concentrer pleinement sur le combat sans s'embarrasser des autres mangemorts qui pourraient vouloir nuire à la jeune fille.

-Vous connaissez le plan. Nous attaquerons le village comme convenu. Encerclez-le par groupes de trois ou quatre et vous avancerez progressivement. Ne déviez pas de vos lignes ! La deuxième vague restera autour afin de protéger les arrières si l'Ordre tentait d'attaquer. Bellatrix, avant la fin de l'attaque, ta précieuse sang-de-bourbe devra y participer. Je veux qu'elle fasse tomber des têtes. Si le travail est convenablement effectué, et je n'en doute pas avec toi, elle intégrera nos rangs. Vous attendrez toutes les deux que la première vague ait élaguée avant de vous joindre à la fête.

Tous s'inclinèrent avant de transplaner à la destination décidée. Il faisait nuit mais la lune éclairait assez pour permettre aux mangemorts d'avancer. C'était un temps idéal pour ce genre de sortie.

Le premier groupe de mit en place et se sépara en une multitude d'équipes.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de sa fille et mis sa bouche au niveau de son oreille. Elle lui parla de la même manière qu'à la fin de leur entraînement. Aussi vicieusement, elle rappela les horreurs par lesquelles était passée Hermione.

-Souviens-toi... souviens-toi comme tu as souffert à cause d'eux. Sans moi où serais-tu ? Sûrement encore emprisonnée ou peut-être déjà folle. L'Ordre n'a toujours pas tenté de te sauver. Ils sont menteurs. Ils disent qu'ils se battent pour des gens comme toi mais ils ne te protègent pas. Ils ne te sauvent pas. Ils te laissent aller à ta perte, surmonter des épreuves que même des adultes ne tenteraient pas. Ils sont lâches et cruels, incapables de montrer leur vrai visage. Regarde où tu en es rendue par leur faute. Sans eux tu serais si tranquille. Ce soir, tu tiens ta chance de vengeance. Ce soir, tu peux montrer qui tu es vraiment. Ce soir, tu peux dévoiler ta puissance. Ce soir, tu peux clamer haut et fort que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. N'oublie pas, je suis là, moi, je suis là pour toi. Je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai. Rappelle-toi qui t'a fait sortir de ta prison, qui t'a ramenée à la lumière, qui t'offre une nouvelle vie sans mensonge, sans non-dit. Tu es mon trésor, tu es ma petite précieuse. Reviens-moi ce soir. Ne te perds pas en chemin, n'oublie pas à qui tu dois la vie, n'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.

Hermione regarda Bellatrix dans les yeux une dernière fois. Elle fit un signe de tête. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier que l'Ordre l'a laissée pourrir dans un cachot. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier que cette femme l'en a sauvée. Elle lui a appris tellement, elle lui a offert tellement. Elle la rendrait fière et rentrerait avec elle. L'Ordre allait payer.

Elles se lancèrent à la suite des autres mangemorts afin de participer à ce massacre. Hermione entendait des cris, voyait des jets de lumière rouges ou verts, mais elle continuait d'avancer. Le spectacle l'arrêta. De nombreux villageois étaient allongés sur le sol, des membres en moins, du sang qui collait à leurs cheveux, à leurs vêtements, des visages crispés par la douleur ressentie, par la peur, mais clairement morts. Elle ne savait plus si c'était juste ou non. Allait-elle participer à cette horreur ?

-N'oublie pas...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les souvenirs refluent et lui fassent à nouveau mal. Hermione continua son chemin. Elle entendit pleurer dans une ruelle et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une jeune femme était acculée contre un mur, un mangemort face à elle. Malgré le masque, Hermione était sûr qu'il souriait de manière monstrueuse. Celui-ci se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante en entendant du bruit.

-Tiens, la précieuse de Bella. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà, je dirais qu'elle est complètement folle pour t'accepter. Cependant les ordres du Seigneur sont incontestables. J'aimerais juste savoir si tu en vaux vraiment le coup. Elle est à toi si tu me prouves que tu la mérites... sang-de-bourbe.

A ce mot, la jeune femme ouvrit de larges yeux se demandant comment une réprouvée de ce système pouvait se trouver dans ce système et espérait y voir un salut. A ce mot, Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle lança sort sur sort à l'ennemie. Le sang se déversait, les cris jaillissaient. Elle lança un dernier sort, le préféré de sa protectrice.

-Endoloris !

La femme hurla à l'agonie. Les yeux révulsés, son corps secoué de spasmes brûlait de l'intérieur.

-Quelle merveille. Dit une voix suave.

Hermione conserva le sort encore quelques minutes malgré le fait que la mort soit proche mais tourna la tête vers Bellatrix.

-Tu es couverte de sang, Bella. Dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, je me suis bien amusée. Je me suis occupée de toute une famille. Mais viens, je t'emmène pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que tu as prouvé à MacNair que tu étais tout à fait capable de ce genre de travail, n'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-elle, manifestement mécontente qu'on ait pu remettre en question sa méthode avec la sang-de-bourbe.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite maison où un homme se battait contre deux autres mangemorts. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en voyant entrer Bellatrix avec une jeune fille.

-Est-ce encore une nouvelle technique des lâches mangemorts ? Envoyer des enfants pour éviter de se battre ?

-Non, cela est digne de Dumbledore mais sûrement pas de nous. Ils ne se battent pas à notre place, ils se battent avec nous ! Et nous savons tous ici que je suis tout à fait apte à m'occuper de vous, seule ! Ma belle, à toi l'honneur. Sache qu'il est un grand défenseur des manières de faire de l'Ordre mais qu'il n'a jamais bougé le petit doigt pour aider. Cela fait des années qu'il n'est pas sorti de son trou. Il est comme les autres, il t'a laissée pourrir en prison...

Hermione n'attendit pas et jeta un premier sort qui fit voler l'homme.

En se redressant, il demanda :

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui a-t-on laissé pourrir en prison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

-L'Ordre ! Je suis partie en mission avec Potter et Weasley. Mais ils m'ont abandonnée. C'était il y a deux ans quasiment. Aucun n'est revenu ou n'a tenté quoi que ce soit. Pas même les adultes pour qui on se battait aussi. Sans les mangemorts, sans Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres je ne serais pas là.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi. Les mangemorts vous utilisent. Ils ne vous ont fait sortir que pour que vous vous retourniez contre votre propre camp.

-Savez-vous que je suis une sang-de-bourbe ? Le coupa Hermione. Et pourtant ils m'ont acceptée. Ils m'amènent avec eux au contraire de l'Ordre. Vous êtes tous des lâches.

Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Elle voulait lui montrer l'ampleur de sa haine. Les sorts se succédèrent si rapidement que personne ne pouvait rien faire. La rage était telle qu'elle ne se rendit compte que l'homme était mort que lorsque Bellatrix l'arrêta.

-Ça suffit gamine. Tu as bien fait. Chut, calme-toi. Tu as bien fait. Je te félicite. C'est très bien.

Elle tentait de calmer Hermione qui semblait au bord de la folie. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Mais inconsciemment, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour cela.

-Je suis là. Je te l'ai promis. Tu as si bien fait. Je suis si contente.

Un cri retentit.

-Le signal ! Nous devons rentrer.

Bellatrix serra Hermione contre elle et transplana au manoir de sa sœur.

Du reste de la soirée, Hermione ne se souvint pas de grand chose. Elle avait reçu les félicitations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts l'avaient acclamée lorsqu'elle fut marquée à vie sur le bras. Bellatrix rayonnait. Elle avait à nouveau montrer qu'elle menait à bien les missions qu'on lui confiait, qu'elle n'échouait pas, qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fit monter Hermione dans la chambre que Narcissa gardait pour sa sœur. Elle fit allonger Hermione.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda soucieusement Narcissa qui avait entendu les cris de réjouissance des mangemorts.

-Elle va s'en remettre. Elle est forte. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je suis sûre que la nuit a été longue à nous attendre. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Cissy, mais aie confiance. Hermione passera du temps avec toi demain. Tu pourrais l'emmener dans la clairière. Je suppose qu'elle appréciera. Finit Bellatrix en posant un regard doux sur Hermione. Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît.

Une fois sa sœur partie, Bellatrix s'installa près d'Hermione qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je t'ai demandé de me revenir à la fin de cette soirée. Alors s'il te plaît, reviens. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore habituée mais tu as été exceptionnelle. Tu as fait preuve de capacités impressionnantes. Tu m'as rendue fière et tu en as été récompensée. Cette marque est un cadeau précieux. Ce signe fait de toi quelqu'un d'intouchable. Tu la mérites. Je suis si fière de toi, ma fille.

Pour la première fois, Bellatrix usa de ce terme d'affection. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait comme une mère devant son enfant, le félicitant pour ses bons choix, ses bonnes actions. Hermione avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle était allée au-delà de toute espérance.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis si contente de t'avoir. Sans toi je ne serais rien. Merci... maman.


End file.
